The subject invention is directed generally to fluorescent lighting systems, and is directed more particularly to a radio frequency (RF) fluorescent lighting system.
Fluorescent lighting systems are utilized for illumination in a wide variety of localized and general area lighting applications. These include residential, office, and factory lighting as well as work lights, back lights, display illumination and emergency lights.
Known fluorescent lighting systems typically comprise a fluorescent lamp, a starter and ballast power supply, and a fixture. Options include reflectors, diffusers, photosensors, and dimming controls. The ballasts for known fluorescent lighting systems can be generally classified as (a) coil and magnetic core, or (b) electronic.
Considerations with coil and magnetic core ballast systems include low efficiency for conversion of electrical input to light output, as well as large size and heavy weight. Such systems also typically have a poor power factor. Considerations with electronic ballast systems include low conversion efficiency, cost and large size. Considerations common to all present fluorescent lighting systems include limited fluorescent tube life due no electrode erosion and their vulnerability to gas seal degradation. Further, conventional fluorescent lighting systems, including so-called fast warm up designs, turn on relatively slowly and are limited and/or excluded from some applications.